Tips For Overnight Occupiers
(Originally drafted by Teigan, March 2012) We are seeking to create a positive, friendly, tolerant, respectful, inclusive space where everyone - provided they are not behaving in a highly objectionable way - feels comfortable and welcome. It must always be remembered that this is public space; it belongs to everyone (not just occupiers), equally. Please behave in a way which reflects and celebrates this at all times. A meeting is held onsite around 10pm every night to establish who is likely to be sleeping over, to make arrangements for nightwatch, and to deal with any other issues relevant to the occupation and its community. Wake up time is 7:30am. If you choose to sleep here, know that you will be woken up at 7:30am. As such the recommended bedtime is 11:30pm, although this is not a rule. Serious sleeping (lying down, with bedding, etc) at the occupation during the day is not allowed. Indoor sleeping spaces will be found for nightwatchers and insomniacs / nightowls as necessary. Sleeping down the stairs rather than around the tree is strongly encouraged. Consumption of alcohol or illegal drugs onsite is not permitted at any time. Highly aggressive, threatening or violent behaviour is not permitted at any time, and will not be tolerated. We make all group decisions by consensus and do not have leaders. For safety and security purposes at any given time a particular person will be the designated "guardian of the occupation". They are defined as the person holding the Occuphone (ph 0404 146 044), and are also responsible for safeguarding the first aid kit and any other communal property onsite. This person should be considered the primary contact point if any problems arise. Although we all have a responsibility to look after each other, ultimately you are responsible for yourself, your possessions, and your actions. As a highly visible public face of Occupy Melbourne, it is essential that the occupation is maintained in a presentable and attractive condition. Everyone needs to do their bit to keep the space clean and tidy, and must clean up after themselves without fail. Do not litter the space. If you smoke, acquire a small container for butts instead of dropping them on the ground, etc. Avoid burnout at all costs. Take good care of yourself. Sick / exhausted / crazed occupiers are no good to anyone. Eat well, get enough rest, and take time off if you need to. Do not feel obligated to occupy if you don't want to, and do not try to guilt others into doing so. Although some of the things we do - putting up signs, chalking, sleeping overnight, having "things", etc - have a tendency to attract negative attention from council and occasionally police, generally speaking we are not in the business of actively looking for trouble from authorities or anyone else, and actions calculated to provoke authorities or members of the public gratuitously are strongly frowned upon. Last, but by no means least: If you are occupying as a participant in Occupy Melbourne, it is important that you know confidently within yourself why you are here - and, ideally, can articulate this clearly to anyone who asks. (Rest assured that if you spend any time with the occupation, you will be asked.) If you haven't already, familiarise yourself as much as possible with the history, background and ideals of the global Occupy movement by talking to other occupiers, researching online etc, and spend some time thinking about what the whole thing means to you personally. We are the 99%, etc. '~ VIVA LA OCCUPATION ~ '